Marriage of Denial
by CrazyHPLiteraryLady
Summary: AU, where Draco Malfoy took Dumbledore's offer and joined the Order. Through his work with the Order, he became part of the Golden Trio (making it a Quartet). The story picks up after Lord Voldemort's defeat with the Golden Quartet heading back to Hogwarts. They are looking forward to finally having a normal year, but the Ministry has other plans in the form of a Marriage Law.
1. Chapter 1- Staring a New Year

A/N: Harry Potter and all the characters associated with them belong to the lovely and talented J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing her creations to play with to tell my own story. Thanks for reading my story.

**Chapter 1: Starting a New Year**

Twisting around, Draco looked around the platform_. Where were they?_ It was their final year at Hogwarts. Well, technically it was their second final year at Hogwarts. The war had spoiled their first. Potter, Weasel, and Granger had hunted Horcruxes while on the run. Draco had spent the year playing spy for the Order. However, the war was over, and they were free to be teenagers again, a laughable thought. Too much had happened for them ever to be typical teenagers. The war haunted them all; Draco routinely relived the evening he'd been forced to watch Bellatrix torture Hermione in the ballroom of the Manor.

However, despite all that, the teenagers were looking forward to trying to a normal Voldemort free school year. The Battle of Hogwarts had ensured they were all considered war heroes. Even Draco was considered one, thanks to the Golden Trio, who had been vocal about the part Draco played in helping them win the war. They had been so vocal that the Golden Trio was now called the Golden Quartet. Draco wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it all. He wasn't sure if he considered himself a hero. He'd spent around two years fighting for the light, whereas the trio had spent seven.

He didn't really have any issues with the trio anymore. They had all become good friends over the last two years. After all, Draco was no fool, Hermione saved his life when she convinced him to ask Dumbledore for help after stumbling upon him having a nervous breakdown in the Prefect bathroom at the start of sixth year. At first, they had barely been able to work together- five years of animosity and bullying wasn't something that disappeared overnight. However, Dumbledore, the old fool had forced them to work together until they learned to move past their differences.

_Ah, there they were._ Grabbing his trunk, Draco headed towards the group which had just come through the barrier of Platform 9 3/4. "Draco, my dear! So good to see you." Mrs. Weasley said enthusiastically, as she enveloped him in a hug.

It took every ounce of will, Draco had not to pull away from the embrace. Even after spending the past two years around Mrs. Weasley and the Order, he still had a hard time with how freely they all showed affection. Physical affection wasn't something he had grown up with. Narcissa Malfoy loved her only son, but she was naturally reserved and not given to overt displays of affection. Lucius Malfoy was a different story. He doled out physical 'affection' in the forms of slaps and kicks to those who displeased him, and Draco had all too frequently disappointed his father. If they were to meet now, Lucius would as soon kill him for betraying Voldemort and bringing shame to the Malfoy name as give his son a hug or kiss. Draco gave a small internal sigh of relief, as Mrs. Weasley let go of him.

"Weasel, Potter, Weaslette." He said, nodding to Ron, Harry, and Ginny, who was holding hands with Harry.

The three responded with, "Malfoy."

"Where is Granger?" He hadn't noticed she was missing at first; since the entire Weasley family had come to see the teenagers off for their last year at Hogwarts.

Wrinkling her nose, Mrs. Weasley said, "Don't you kids think it's silly to still refer to each other by your last names? I mean given everything that has happened in the last two years?"

"Mum, it's a habit. It'd be weird to call the ferret, Draco." Ron said before turning towards Draco and saying, "What do you mean where is Hermione? She isn't here yet?"

"Do you think I would be asking if she was?" Draco quipped back in annoyance, though he did manage to resist rolling his eyes. Among the Golden Trio, Draco and Ron had the rockiest friendship. They had been the last to move into the arena of friends, and it was a still a begrudging friendship. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco had saved Percy from a killing curse, causing Ron to admit, grudgingly, that maybe Draco was for real. Before the battle, Ron had tolerated Draco because no one had given him a choice in the matter. He had been confident Draco was only pretending to spy for the Order and would betray them the first time things got hard. The Weasel's instances on the matter had destroyed the fledgling romantic relationship between him and Granger, something Draco appreciated. _Not that he was interested in Granger that way, but she was much too intelligent to be wasted on the Weasel. _

However, before he and the Weasel could start bickering, one Hermione Granger came sashaying through the barrier. "What are you all doing?" she asked, approaching the group, "Come on guys! The train will leave without us if we don't get going!" Sure enough, the Hogwarts Express gave a shrill screech, signaling its impending departure. All over the platform, there was a flurry of activity as students grabbed their trunks, said their final goodbyes to family, and rushed onto the train.

As the Hogwarts Express sped along, the teenagers lounged about comparing notes from the last few weeks. They were all very careful to avoid any reference to the Battle of Hogwarts which had happened the previous May. None of them wanted to talk about the horrors of the war. They didn't want to admit to suffering nightmares and flashbacks. They didn't want to talk about any of the hardships experienced last year.

"It'll be nice to have a normal year finally," Hermione said, as she unwrapped a cauldron cake, Draco had tossed her. "I mean... no Voldemort trying to kill us this year. Think of all the time; we'll have to devote to studying for our NEWTs."

Everyone groaned. Ginny tossed a paper ball at her and said, "Hermione, we aren't even back yet. It is officially too early to be thinking about studying! I refuse to let you spend the entire year in the library or with your nose in a book studying. You are going to have fun!"

"I am guessing Harry, and you worked things out?" Hermione asked Ginny, who was cuddling with Harry across the compartment. Ron made a disgusted look as Ginny said, "Oh yes. Things are going great between us. We are back together and moving forward."

Draco couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face, as he watched Ron squirm, while his baby sister gushed about his best mate. He liked watching the Weasel be uncomfortable. It was a million times better than watching him give Granger wistful looks. "What about you Draco? I know the manor was still overrun by the ministry cleaning crews, so what did you do this summer?" Harry asked, nicely diverting attention away from the fact that he had broken up with Ginny at the end of his sixth year for what she dubbed a stupid-noble reason.

"Uh, it was non-eventful. I had intended to go to our home on the French Rivera, but Mother was concerned for my safety. She was afraid that since there are still Death Eaters on the loose, it would be dangerous for me to be on my own. So, I spent the summer at Andromeda's with Mother. It was nice for Mother to get the chance to work on repairing her relationship with her sister."

Harry nodded, "Andromeda must have liked that. I know losing Ted and Tonk's.." He trailed off; there didn't seem to be an adequate word to describe how painful it was. "Hermione, how about you? How did things go with your parents? Were you able to restore their memories?" Harry asked in a rush. Ginny pipped up in a playfully teasing tone, "You were a terrible correspondent this summer."

Draco felt Hermione, who was sitting next to him, stiffen for a moment, before she said, "Oh, I am sorry about that. Things were just so crazy in Australia. You know with finding mum and dad, restoring their memories, and well everything." She waved her hand distractedly in the air before saying, "I was just busy with them. Oh, we should get changed into our robes. We'll be here soon."

Draco frowned, _what is Granger hiding_? He looked around to see if anyone else had caught Granger's avoidance of answering the question, but everyone else seemed oblivious to the weirdness of her behavior.

After changing into their robes, the teenagers settled down to await their final arrival at Hogwarts. They spent the remaining time gossiping and eating treats from the trolley. The train was only a few minutes away from the Hogsmeade station when Ron noticed something missing from Hermione's uniform. "Mione, where's your Head Girl badge?" he managed to ask around a mouthful of Bertie Bott every flavor beans.

"There aren't heads this year. I received a letter from McGonagall informing me that due to circumstances outside of her control there wouldn't be heads this year. However, if there were, I would have been Head Girl. I am assuming since there are two seventh year classes this year, that the logistics just didn't work out."


	2. Chapter 2- The Sorting Hat

Author Note: I own nothing. It all belongs to the talented and lovely Ms. J.K. Rowling. I am only playing in the rich world she created for us.

The atmosphere inside the Great Hall was fairly vibrating with excitement, as the students dug into the Welcome Feast. It was clear the Golden Quartet weren't the only ones looking forward to a year without the threat of Voldemort lingering over them. Even the Sorting Hat's song had been extra festive.

However, the thing that amazed Draco the most was the other houses cheered each time a first year was sorted into the Slytherin house; something that had never happened in all the years Draco had attended Hogwarts. In years past, the only cheers for new Slytherins had come from the Slytherin house itself. It seemed news of Draco and Snape's roles in the war effort was helping to change people's perceptions of the serpent house.

"You're staring at her." Blaise said to Draco, "You've been staring at her all evening. You have something to share?"

Draco scoffed, "Nothing is going on between Granger and me. Nothing beyond friendship. I am concerned about her because she's hiding something."

"Sure, it's just friendship," Blaise muttered, taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

McGonagall started speaking before Draco could reply, "Students, I hope you enjoyed the feast. I am eagerly looking forward to a new year here at Hogwarts, especially now that the Wizarding world is finally safe from Voldemort. With that said, 6th year Prefects, please escort the first year students to your common rooms. 7th year, both groups of 7th-year students, please stay for an announcement which specifically affects you."

The younger students filed out of the Great Hall, among a great noise of speculation from the older students about what McGonagall was going to say. However, no amount of conjuncture could have prepared them for the announcement she made.

"Sonorus" McGonagall muttered, pointing her wand at her throat. A moment later her voice boomed out across the room, "Students, please know I am not any happier about what I am about to say than you will be. I, along with others, fought very hard against this new measure. As you know, the Wizarding world has suffered a massive number of causalities because of Voldemort and his Death Eaters over the last few years. The Ministry is extremely concerned. This morning, they passed The Marriage Law of 1998. It will affect all of you."

Seamus Finnigan yelled, "No Way! Bloody hell, this is our lives those old ministry codgers are dealing with."

"Finnigan, I share your frustration, but such language will not be tolerated." McGonagall scolded before continuing, "Unfortunately, all witches and wizards between the ages of 17 and 40, have no choice but to be married by the end of June. After the marriages take place, each couple will have two years from their wedding dates to get pregnant."

"And if we refuse?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow inquiringly at the older woman, who he had come to respect.

"It would be very ill-advised to refuse, Mr. Malfoy. Any witch or wizard, who refuses to comply with the new law will have their wand snapped and be ejected from the Wizarding World."

"How will they be assigned?" a voice yelled from the crowd of students.

"The Ministry will assign most matches. However, we have permission to assign the matches for Hogwarts students; we will use the Sorting Hat to assign spouses." McGonagall said, as Flitwick brought the Sorting Hat up and sat it down next to her.

Hermione snorted, "Professor, surely you can't mean to suggest we use the Sorting Hat to pick out something as important as our future spouses! That's ridiculous. The Ministry must have a better way."

"Miss. Granger, I assure you the Sorting Hat is most assuredly up to the task, but if you would prefer to allow Dolores Umbridge to pick your future spouse, be my guest."

Hermione squeaked in dismay and rushed up to the front of the room where the Sorting Hat sat. "Never mind, Professor. I think the Sorting Hat is a marvelous way to decide," she rambled, stuffing the ragged old hat onto her curly mane of hair. Hermione's heart was beating painfully fast in her chest, and she looked a little crazed. She had a deep dislike for Umbridge (which was mutual); she couldn't believe the Minister had put the horrid woman in charge of anything, much less something important like this. _What was Shacklebolt thinking?_ Umbridge would stick Hermione with a creepy old man or a bumbling idiot; she would rather leave magic behind than marry someone like that. Honestly, Hermione couldn't understand how Umbridge still had a job with the Ministry.

"_Well hello there, Miss. Granger. You have come far since you first put me upon your head. You were such a tricky one to assign. You have thrived in Gryffindor, but I stand by my belief. You could have gone far in the Ravenclaw house too."_

"_Hmph,"_ Hermione thought, _"I am not here to talk about house placements. You are supposed to assign me a spouse because the bloody idiots at the Ministry feel like they can interfere in our private lives. Please, not Harry, or Ron."_ The last thought kept looping through her mind. It was the only thing she could focus on; being the only female of the Golden Trio, rumors had swirled over the years that she was in love with Harry or Ron. Sometimes they were even rumored to be caught in a nasty love triangle. The idea that she would be assigned to marry Draco Malfoy never crossed her mind. The thought that she- a muggle-born would be assigned to one of the sacred 28 never even occurred to her.

Hermione was lost in her thoughts; she didn't realize at first the hat had made a choice. "DRACO MALFOY!" the hat shouted. It took the hat shouting, "DRACO MALFOY," a second time for Hermione to come out of her stupor. She looked to where Draco sat; they stared at each other dumbfounded. Flitwick squeaked, "Please go take a seat next to Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione felt like she was trapped in fog as she moved to sit next to Draco. She gave him a tight-lipped smile as she sat next to him. He put his arm around her, giving her a quick squeeze. He hoped the gesture conveyed everything would okay. She'd looked so surprised at the hat's pronouncement.

_Bloody hell, if he was honest, he was just as surprised as she was._ From the moment McGonagall had started talking about the new law, Draco had figured Hermione would match with the Weasel. After all, everyone assumed, she would end up with one of the Golden Trio, why would the hat be any different? Weasel would have to be it since Potter was taken. _Bloody freaking hell, Potter and the Weaselette, what would happen to them? _

Draco glanced at Potter, who was intently watching the Weaselette as she walked to the Sorting Hat. Draco knew it was only her Gryffindor courage keeping her steady. However, even her famous Gryffindor courage couldn't stop her hands from trembling as she picked up the hat, which quite possibly was going to ruin her life. The hat had barely touched the red-headed girl's hair when it yelled, "Harry Potter!" She dropped it and ran towards Potter, who caught her around the waist before kissing her passionately, ignoring the audience they had.

Draco glanced at Professor McGonagall, expecting to see her scowling over this very public display of affection. She was smiling, clearly relieved the new law wasn't going to breaking the heart of the Boy Who Lived. What Draco didn't know was that the smile wasn't only for the Boy Who Lived. It was also for him and Hermione, the wise woman, had seen the girl unconsciously reach for Draco's hand when Ginny Weasley had picked up the Sorting Hat. She had also caught the protective way he had placed an arm around Hermione.

Draco half-heartedly paid attention to the rest of the matches, and as such missed many of them. However, he paid enough attention to at least catch the ones that mattered within his social circle. The Weasel was paired with Megan Jones of the Hufflepuff house, a witch whom none of the Golden Quartet knew intimately. Longbottom was paired with Hannah Abbott, also Hufflepuff. The idea of having to spend quality time with not one but two Hufflepuff made Draco grimace; six years of being at Hogwarts, he had never spoken to a single student of the badger house. Draco wasn't a fool. Hermione counted both the Weasel and Longbottom as friends, which meant he'd have to socialize with them.

While many things had changed over the last two years, Draco still thought the Hufflepuffs were pansy do-gooders. Blaise had been matched with Luna Lovegood; an odder pairing Draco couldn't imagine. People no longer called her Loony Lovegood, but there was no denying the oddity of the girl. Daphne Greengrass, the only other Slytherin from Draco's year to return (Parkison, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott had all either died in the war or were wanted Death Eaters.) and the last to put the Sorting Hat on was matched with Anthony Goldstein of Ravenclaw.

Handing the Sorting Hat to Professor Flitwick, McGonagall cleared her throat and said, "Now that matches have been made, I have a few more announcements concerning the new marriage law. I will provide the Ministry with a list of couples this evening. You can expect a formal letter of congratulations in the morning post."

"Of course the Ministry will offer congratulations, so they can act like they aren't ruining our lives!" moaned Parvati or maybe it was Padma. Draco had never been very good at telling the Patil twins apart.

McGonagall continued as if she hadn't heard the teenager, probably because she privately agreed with the assessment, "The letters will contain paperwork that must be filled out and returned as soon as possible. It will include a list of deadlines each couple must meet. As to your living arrangements, they will be different than years past. When it became clear the ministry was going to pass this law, the other professors and I started considering how we could do to help our students create healthy lasting relationships; despite how these marriages came about, it is my dearest wish you all be happy."

The elder witch paused to take a deep breath, and for the first time, it struck Draco just how tired she looked. The last few years had taken their toll. "So with that said, each couple will be partaking in individual pre-martial counseling. You will also share a dorm room with your future spouse; thus, enabling you to learn how to live with your spouse and get to know them more intimately." There were a few sniggers at this and McGonagall shot the offenders a quelling glare, causing the guilty parties to shift uncomfortably in their seats.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by immaturity. You will be sharing a dorm room with your future spouse. You will share a common area with four other couples. While you will not be living with your house dorms, I want to remind you that you are still very much a part of your house. Therefore, you can still earn and lose house-points. Quidditch will be played as usual." Malfoy and Potter were among the students, who whooped with gladness.

"Will the future Potters, Malfoys, Zabinis, Weasleys, and Longbottoms' please follow me." Other professors were busy calling other surnames, as the ten teenagers stood to follow the elderly witch from the Great Hall. None of the teenagers said a word as they followed her.

Ironically enough, Professor McGonagall led the teenagers to the previously out of bounds third-floor corridor where the Golden Trio had saved the Philosopher's Stone their first year.

"Seriously, Professor?" Potter asked as she opened the door which had previously hidden Fluffy.

"Yes, Potter. I am aware of the irony. However, I ensure you this corridor is much more inviting than the last time Granger, Weasley, and you were here."

"Well, I would hope." He said sardonically.

McGonagall hadn't been wrong. If you didn't know the story of the race for the Philosopher's Stone, you never would have guessed the corridor had been anything beyond the living quarters it currently was. The trapdoor, which Fluffy had once stood over had disappeared. It was now a cozy common room featuring a large fireplace with sofas, chairs, and tables scattered around. There were five doors on the right side of the room, which Draco assumed led to their dorms. After seeing the teenagers settled, McGonagall left them to themselves.

"So much for a normal year," Ron groused plopping on the sofa closest to the fire. His future wife, Megan Jones sat down hesitantly on the ground in front of the couch he was sprawled across. With echoes of agreement, the rest of the teenagers sat down.

Hermione, who always remembered her manners, held her hand out to the girl before saying, "Hello, I am Hermione Granger. This is Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom." She said pointing at everyone in turn. She didn't bother to introduce Hannah Abbott since the two girls were house-mates.

"I think she knows who we are Hermione. I mean there isn't a witch or wizard in our world who doesn't." Draco teased.

Turning pink, she stuttered for a moment before snapping, "Well duh. I was trying to be nice."

"I was teasing you. No harm meant." He slid his arm around her and pulling her closer, whispered, "Breath. I know it's been a long, unsettling day."

Deflating against him, she sighed, "Sorry, Draco. I finally thought we were going to have a nice uneventful year. I am just aggravated by it all."

"We should have known better." Ginny grumbled, sitting down on Potter's lap, "I mean it's Hogwarts!"

Then as if remembering her brother's new girl, she said, "Hi, Megan! I am Ginny, your new…" she trailed off. She wasn't sure how to refer to Ron, because before this afternoon, the two of them hadn't ever met. Megan may have known who Ron was, but he hadn't known who Megan was. "Well, I am his sister, and I promise we don't bite." She said gesturing to the group of teenagers, assembled before the fire.

"It's nice to meet you all officially," Megan said smiling shyly, "I do know Luna quite well from classes."

The teens chatted for a little while before they started to wander off to their perspective rooms. In silver writing, each door bore a couple's name. Eventually, only the Golden Quartet and Ginny were left sitting by the fire.

"It's hard to imagine this is where it all started." Potter was staring into the fire, "All those years ago, we came hurtling down here to save the stone from Snape. We were such children."

"Children with a death wish." Draco quipped.

Ron glanced at Hermione and said, "Have you gone mad? Are you a witch or not?" just as Harry said, "Light a fire!"

"Haha." She fired back sarcastically, "You two are never going to let me live that down. You'll be telling that story when we are all old and gray."

"That's what friends are for!" Ron said grinning at her.

At the same time, Harry said, "I never thought that I would become old and gray. On that depressing note, I am going to bed." Both Draco and Hermione nodded and stood up as well.

However, as Hermione went to leave, Ron grabbed her arm. "Hermione, can you stay for a moment? I want to talk; just us." He mumbled not looking at her.

Draco noted that both Harry and Ginny were frowning at Ron, which only made his uneasiness about the Weasel's request stronger. However, he knew that there was nothing he could say that would discourage Hermione from staying to talk to one of her oldest and dearest friends; the fact he had spent the entire evening glowering into the fireplace, would make her feel even more obligated to stay. Draco squared his shoulders before bending to kiss Hermione's forehead, a familiar gesture between the two of them, "I'll see you in a bit."

As Draco walked off, he heard Ginny whisper to Hermione, "Just ignore him if he decides to be a git," before she followed Harry towards their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3- Ron Gives an Ultimatum

**Author Note: Just the usual. The amazing J.K. Rowling's owns all Harry Potter Characters and the Wizarding World. I am just borrowing her characters for fun. 😊 I hope you enjoy this installment. It is a very short chapter because it was supposed to be part of Ch 2, but apparently, when I was formatting stuff, I didn't paste the entire section into Word. (I typically do all my writing in a program called Scrivner, which isn't supported by Fanfiction.) Chapter 3 is almost all done, and I am hoping to have it posted in the next few days. Till then enjoy this little piece!**

* * *

Hermione settled on the sofa, across from Ron's watching him pensively. She had a funny feeling she knew what Ron wanted to talk about and wasn't in the mood to deal with his woe is me attitude. However, he was one of her best friends, so she felt she owed it to him to hear him out. "What did you want to talk about?" she inquired.

Ron sat up and grabbed her hands, "Mione, you can't seriously be planning to marry the slimy ferret!"

Staring at him in disbelief, she wrenched her hands away before snapping, "And what exactly do you propose I do? It isn't like I had a boyfriend before this whole marriage law business that I can ask to marry me. Am I to ignore the law? Allow them to snap my wand and kick me out of the magical world?"

"No, of course not! We could marry!" He said, standing up and starting to pace in front of the fireplace.

"Us? Seriously, Ronald? What about poor Megan?"

"She can marry the Ferret. He doesn't deserve you!"

"And you do? Ronald Weasley, we tried dating and decided we were better off as just friends!"

"NO, you decided that Hermione. I always figured that you would come to your senses eventually. I, along with the entire Wizarding World, know we are destined to be together. You are the only one who can't see how perfect we are for each other!" He snarled.

"Why you ignorant toe-rag! Are you implying that I am stupid? I run circles around you! I love you dearly Ronald Weasley but as a brother! I don't love you romantically and I never will. As to the Wizarding World knowing we are perfect for each other, they also think I would be perfect for Harry. For years, they reported we were in a love triangle. Do you think I should try and steal Harry from your sister?" Hermione was standing on her tip-toes at this point, poking him in the chest with each word she screeched.

Neither of them noticed that their friends had come back out and were watching them as if it was a tennis match. **"WOMAN! STOP BLOODY POKING ME! YOU ARE MINE, AND IT WILL BE OVER MY DEAD BODY THAT YOU MARRY THAT SLIMY NO GOOD FERRET!"** Ron roared grabbing both of her hands in one of his and shoving her away from him. She landed hard on the floor knocking her head against the sofa. She was staring up at him in horror and surprise. Ron had never touched her in anger, not once during any of the many fights they had over the years of their friendship. However, before Hermione could fully process what had just happened both Harry and Draco were standing in front of her with their wands pointing at Ron.

"Back down Ron, you have gone too far, and you know it. How could you treat Hermione like that after everything she has done for us? We'd have died all those years ago when we came tearing down here to save the Philosopher Stone if it wasn't for Hermione. We would have bit the dust many times over the last seven years if it weren't for her. How dare you lay hands on my sister!" By the time Harry had said the last part, he was screaming and his face was red with rage.

"Weasel, I am giving you one pass because you are Hermione's best friend. I know she wouldn't want you to be hurt. However, this is your only warning. If you ever touch my wife in a violent way or any way she doesn't want you to, I will obliterate you." Unlike Harry, Draco spoke slowly with deadly calm, and at that moment he was absolutely terrifying.

He turned leaving Potter and the Weaslette to deal with the angry Weasel. His concern was Hermione, who was sitting on the floor crying. Bending towards her, he whispered, "Are you hurt?" She gave a small shake of her head, but he didn't miss the slight wince of pain that flitted across her face. Grunting in acknowledgment, he picked her up and cradled her to his chest. Giving one last glare to the Weasel, Draco asked, "Potter, you good?"

"Yes. Is she okay?" Potter replied nodding to Hermione, who had hidden her face in Draco's shirt and was shaking with the force of her tears.

"There isn't any major damage." He replied tersely.

"Get her out of here and take care of her. I've got things under control here."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think of Ron's behavior? What did you think of Draco and Harry's responses? Please please review because like all authors, I love feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4- Morning Stiff

**Author Note: Just the usual. The amazing J.K. Rowling's owns all Harry Potter Characters and the Wizarding World. I am just borrowing her characters for fun. 😊 I hope you enjoy this installment**.

* * *

Draco didn't look back as he hurried to Hermione's and his bedroom. He trusted that Potter would and could take care of the disaster that was the Weasel. Bloody hell, he wouldn't be surprised if the Weaselette hit her stupid prat of a brother with her famous Bat-Bogey hex. Closing the door, Draco quickly put up several privacy and protection wards. He knew there were a wide variety of protection wards around the castle, but all things considered, it would be stupid of him to rely on those wards alone to keep the two of them safe.

He looked around taking in the room. It was tastefully decorated in grays and whites. There were two desks, two bookcases, a sofa, and one large bed. Draco resisted the urge to groan, the powers that be were conspiring to make things extremely uncomfortable and awkward for the seventh-year students. The idea of sharing a bed with Hermione made him feel warm around the collar for reasons he didn't want to contemplate. It was best that he focused his attention on taking care of Hermione.

Sitting her down on top of the black silk duvet cover, he took her shoes off and set them neatly on the floor at the foot of the bed. Kicking off his trainers, he slid onto the bed next to her. "You want to talk about it?" he asked looking her over. Black rivulets streaked her cheeks, but she was no longer crying or trembling. However, she looked forlorn sitting there with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"I can't believe him." She said softly, "I mean I know Ron's a hothead but…" she trailed off, "How much did you hear?"

"Pretty much all of it. I never left. My gut told me not to leave." He shrugged self-deprecatingly, "And well the war taught me the importance of listening to my gut if I wanted to stay alive."

"He thinks you don't deserve me. He thinks you should marry Megan and he will marry me."

"He'll marry you over my dead body. You would be wasted on him."

Hermione gave a harsh laugh, "I'd probably kill him within the first week of marriage. Maybe that is what I should do; then I would be a widow and not have to worry about this stupid law."

"And you'd be in Azkaban where the inmates would kill you within a day."

She continued as if he hadn't spoken, "I love Ron but not romantically. It's familial love, I mean it'll be awkward enough when we have sex, but at least it won't feel like I am sleeping with my brother."

"It wasn't awkward the last time we slept together," Draco said gruffly. He wasn't sure what prompted him to say that. There had been an unspoken agreement between the two of them, not to speak of that night when too many celebratory drinks had led them to fall into bed together.

Hermione turned pink at Draco's comment and started pacing. "Bloody hell, can you believe that wanker dared to tell me I was his!"

Smiling to himself, Draco grunted, watching her pace. She had gathered her hurt feelings and was channeling them into anger; Draco felt this was more productive than crying over the Weasel. He knew she was angry because the well-spoken Hermione, who scolded others for their language, was peppering her speech with curse words.

"He is pretty unbelievable. Thankfully, you don't have to marry him. You get to marry this incredibly good-looking man right here." He said, waving his hand to indicate himself.

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she quipped, "Braggart! Someone thinks a lot of themselves."

"Just calling it as it is." He teased back, as he tossed a pillow at her.

"Oh, Megan. That poor girl, what must she think? I hope she didn't overhear us."

"I don't think she did. Their bedroom door never reopened after she went in."

"Well, that's something..." she trailed off, looking at Draco in horror, "Oh, bloody hell, Draco, what are we going to do?"

Draco's brow furrowed in confusion, "Okay, Hermione, you have completely lost me. What are you talking about?"

"Your parents!" she screeched, "What are we going to do? They won't tolerate this at all. Well, your mother might, but your father will never consent to the Malfoy heir marrying a mudblood."

"Don't ever call yourself that again." Draco roared, glaring at her from his seat, "You are not a mudblood. You are an amazing talented witch of Muggle birth, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with your blood. As to my father, he wants to kill me for being a blood traitor. Marrying a Muggle-born will be the icing on the cake for him. As to my mother, she'll be okay with it, if only for the fact that she desperately wants grandchildren."

The color left Hermione's face, "Grandchildren? Draco, you can't expect us to have kids anytime soon…"

Grabbing her hands, he pulled her onto his lap and soothingly ran his hands through her hair, "Shush, we don't have to have kids right away." Draco knew this statement was most likely a lie; he had a funny feeling the ministry was going to want all couples to have kids sooner than later. However, if a small white lie kept Hermione from freaking out, he'd lie. "Just the fact that one day we will have kids will be enough to convince her to come around. Plus, she likes you already because you saved me. She has said many times during the past few years you were a clever witch."

"Now enough worrying about my parents. How are your parents going to take the news that you are getting married as soon as you graduate? I know that arranged marriages and marrying young is common in the Wizarding world. However, from what you have told me about the Muggle world, neither of those are common anymore. So, do you think they will be okay with it?"

Draco's eyes narrowed, as he watched Hermione shift uncomfortably at his words. He tried to make eye contact with her, but she wouldn't meet his eyes as she mumbled the answer to his question, "What did you say?"

"It'll be fine." She said a little louder before giving a big stretch and fake yawn, "I am going to get ready for bed. It's been a long and eventful day."

He stared at her back as she disappeared into the loo. He had thought she was hiding something concerning her parents when the topic had come up on the train. Now he was positive she was hiding something. The question was what. She was going to be his wife, which meant he had plenty of time to figure out what she was hiding. Draco always did love a great mystery. 

Grabbing a quill and parchment, he wrote a quick letter to his mother appraising her of his match with Hermione. He'd nip up to the Owlery really quick. He jotted a second note informing Hermione of his errand and left it on her pillow, just in case she finished her shower before he got back.

Draco's trip to the Owlery took longer than he had expected. He had run into a panicky Blaise, who was freaking out about marrying Luna Lovegood. Draco had been surprised at how well Blaise had been handling everything since he was given to being overly dramatic. Maybe it was a mark of the maturity gain from everything that had happened during the last two years. However, Blaise had been unable to hold in the panic any longer after Luna had started talking about some infestation of an imaginary creature in the bedchamber.

"Oh, bloody hell, what am I going to do, Draco? I don't even know how to talk to her!"

"I honestly don't know. I only have interacted with the girl during battle or with the Golden Trio to play interference. I would suggest that you talk to Hermione or the Weaslette on how to interact with Luna."

"You think either of them will help?"

Draco shrugged, "I don't see why not. They both like you immensely. They always have. Guess it helped that you never bullied them the way I did."

"True, but come on, you have to be thrilled. Your marrying Granger, you've been crazy about her since she slapped you in the third year."

Draco scoffed, "We are just friends. There is nothing romantic in our feelings towards each other."

"Keep telling yourself that," Blaise said slapping him on the back. 

Arriving back at the third-floor corridor, the two teenage boys went their separate ways, to each face their new wives-to-be. Draco closed the bedroom door softly and prepared himself to face Hermione, afraid that she might have worked herself back into a tizzy while in the shower. However, he didn't find a sparking inflamed Hermione sitting in the room. She was fast asleep in the large bed that occupied the majority of the room. The black duvet was pulled up to her chin. Looking at her, he was all too aware of how fragile she looked, just like she had earlier this evening during her altercation with the Weasel. He knew the delicate look was deceptive. Hermione was an amazing witch with a core of steel running through her. She had ample amounts of Gryffindor courage, and unlike the hapless Potter and Weasel, she had the brains to back it all up. However, for all of that, she radiated a frail sort of femininity. She was physically much smaller than any of her male counterparts in the Golden Quartet. Seeing her go toe-toe with the Weasel had sent a shot of fear through Draco. Hermione was petite and only came to the middle of Draco's chest.

Looking around the room, he noted that Hermione had been busy making changes. She had transfigured the sofa into a much more comfortable looking sectional sofa that was Gryffindor red. At least she hadn't drenched the entire room in the horrid color, just the couch. His lips quirked up into a smile when he saw that she had added a Slytherin green rug in front of the hearth. Sadly, it just made it look like Christmas had puked over the sitting areas, especially because she had conjured up several gold and silver pillows for the sofa. He guessed it was the thought that counted.

Changing into a pair of green silk pajama bottoms, Draco climbed into the bed before he could start over thinking the prospect of sharing a bed with Hermione Granger. Draco hadn't been in bed long before Hermione moved in her sleep and snuggled up against him. She gave a small, breathy sigh and settled back down into a deep sleep. Draco, on the other hand, laid very much awake and aware of the enticing witch next to him. When she didn't move, he sighed and draped his arm around her before pulling her closer. His last thought before he fell asleep was, _We're just friends_.

The first thing that Draco became aware of upon waking was that Hermione was curled up into his side. Truth be told, he had no feeling in his left arm. However, they had both slept well. He didn't know if Hermione was plagued with nightmares from the War like he was; typically, he only slept well by taking a dreamless sleep potion.

The next thing he became aware of was a lot more worrisome. He was painfully aroused. Sure, it wasn't unusual for men to wake up with a morning stiff, but this morning's stiff was a little over the top. He could only assume that the state of things could be attributed to the fact that Hermione had slept in his arms the whole night. After all, he'd have to be blind not to notice that she'd blossomed into a beautiful bird. It didn't mean anything. He told himself. _It was a perfectly normal bodily function. Who the bloody hell was he kidding? He wanted Hermione. He'd wanted her since the first time he'd slept with her. Friendship be damn. _

Muttering to himself, he decided it was probably best to untangle himself from his future wife and headed to the bathroom to take care of the issue. He didn't want to freak Hermione out, nor take advantage of the fact that she had unconsciously sought comfort from him last night. He didn't want to mar their friendship in awkwardness, but maybe that was a moot point. He was sure that the whole arranged marriage aspect was going to make thing awkward, at least to start.

After slowly slipping his arm out from under his friend, he rolled off the bed and headed to the bathroom. He paused only long enough to grab a change of clothing. He was so focused on sneaking quietly out of the room; he missed the brunette on the bed waking up, which was just as well. Hermione was busy having her own internal freak-out after finding that she had slept the night in Draco's arms. Not only had she slept, but it had also been a restful sleep, something she hadn't had in a long time.

* * *

A/**N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. 😊**


	5. Chapter 5- Trip to the Library

**Author Note: Just the usual. The amazing J.K. Rowling's owns all Harry Potter Characters and the Wizarding World. I am just borrowing her characters for fun. 😊 I hope you enjoy this installment.**

* * *

ermione was busy braiding her hair, when Draco came out of the bathroom, "Morning, Draco" she chirped as she peered at him from under her long lashes, "I am so sorry about last night."

"Sorry?" Draco asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Yes, I freaked out on you, and then I took advantage of you in my sleep."

Draco stared at her, incredulous, "Took advantage of me?"

"Well, you know, snuggling into your embrace."

"Taking advantage implies things of a sexual nature, and unless you confounded me to forget, I don't think you took advantage of me. I am pretty sure cuddling is okay between friends, especially given that we are going to be getting married."

"Right." She muttered as she grabbed her book bag and headed towards the door, "I'll see you later."

"Not so fast," Draco said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to a stop, "The Weasel was furious last night. I don't want you to be out alone. Wait for me."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up into her bangs, and she growled, "Are you implying I can't protect myself against Ronald?"

"No, I don't want you to have to. It would tear you up inside if you had to hurt the Weasel because even though you are incredibly angry with him, you still love him. He's still one of your best friends." He placated.

She huffed, "Fine, but hurry up. I don't want to be late."

Draco was tempted to point out that breakfast was a come and go as you please period that lasted for several hours before classes started. However, glancing into her stormy eyes, he decided that the safest thing for him was to stay quiet.

A few minutes later, they were heading towards the Great Hall. Hermione stopped so suddenly, Draco ran into her. If it weren't for his quick reflexes from years of playing Quidditch, he would have sent her sprawling to the ground, "What is it? Why did you stop?" he asked.

"Look." She said gesturing at the inside of the Great Hall, which was typically filled with the staff table and four large house tables. However, it looked as if someone had shrunk the house tables to half their standard size and then filled the rest of the room with small two-person tables.

The powers that be didn't want the new couples to eat with anyone but each other, "Well, I guess that means we won't be eating with either our house or mates." Draco grumbled taking Hermione's elbow and leading her over to one of the small table, before pulling a chair out for her.

Hermione started to make a cutting remark but managed to stop herself at the last moment. She knew Draco wasn't imply that she was helpless. He was just gentlemanly; he'd had etiquette classes when he was younger to learn how to treat a lady. Hermione was in a foul mood and apt to take it out on anyone in the near vicinity, which just so happened to be Draco. However, she knew it wasn't fair for her to take out her moodiness on him. With this in mind, she decided to focus her attitude on the new seating arrangement. "Is McGonagall seriously, going to isolate us away from everyone else?"

"Maybe, she is trying to give people time to get to know their new spouses away from distractions?"

Hermione just merely hmphed before she started placing food on her plate, "It's a travesty!" she groused, "I mean, seriously Draco, these seating arrangements must make so much more work for the elves."

Draco felt a smile tugging at his mouth, "Of course, it wouldn't be that you can't eat with your friends. It'd be the elves."

She scowled up at him, "I am eating with one of my friends and someone has to think about the poor elves. It isn't like many do."

Holding up his hands, he said, "Down tiger, I am just teasing you. I am on your side you know."

"Oh, really? You're going to let me free the elves at Malfoy Manner, after we are married?" she asked her eyes glinting dangerously as she stared at Draco over her cup of tea.

"Uh, but they, uh." Draco sputtered trying to figure out how the bloody hell they ended up on the subject of freeing the elves. He knew Hermione had good intentions where the elves were concerned, but she persisted in considering things from a Muggle point of view. The status of elves couldn't be looked at from that point of view. Their nature had to be considered; they were happy. _Draco knew that the majority of wizards, himself included treated their elves well._ However, Draco was saved from having to formulate an answer by the arrival of the morning mail.

A large screech owl soared over to them and dropped a thick envelope onto the table before flying away. Hermione picked it up and broke the seal on it. Unfolding the letter, she read aloud:

_Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy,_

_The Ministry would like to offer our sincerest congratulations on your impending marriage. We know that the marriage law of 1998 will not be popular with the witches and wizards it effects. However, given the fact that we have lost over half of our population during the Second Wizarding War, the Ministry felt that we had no choice but to pass the law if our world is going to continue to exist and thrive. We apologize for any inconvenience this law may cause you personally. However, we must stress the importance that each couple adheres to the law. If a couple fails to marry by the deadline, then they will be expelled from the magical community. Their wands will be confiscated and snapped. Please complete the enclosed paperwork and owl it back to the Ministry within the next five days. Below you will find a list of the deadlines you must meet:_

_\- Each couple must be formally engaged by Dec 31, 1998._

_\- Each couple must marry no later than June 31. 1999._

_\- Each couple will have two years after the date of their marriage to have their first child.*_

_\- Each couple is expected to have at least two children in the first five years of marriage.*_

_*In the case of infertility, couples will seek treatment with the St. Mungo's_

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Hermione scoffed as she reached the end of the letter, "How kind of them to make provisions if a couple runs into issues getting pregnant!"

"What's the paperwork say?" Draco asked.

Glancing down at the paperwork, she flipped through it, "Just generic paperwork wanting to know things like our names, birthdates, who are parents are, etcetera. It shouldn't be hard to fill out." She muttered the last as she folded the paperwork and stuffed it into her bookbag, "However, for now, I am going to focus on eating breakfast. The ministry can hang for all I care at the moment. I still can't believe Shacklebolt allowed this travesty of law to pass."

For several minutes, the two teenagers sat eating both lost in their thoughts, when all of a sudden Hermione slammed down her cup and exclaimed, "That's it!"

"What?" Draco asked, looking at her in confusion. He had no clue what she was talking about.

"I don't have time to explain. I have to get to the library!" shoving her seat back, she grabbed her bag and was dashing out of the Great Hall before Draco even managed to stand.

Potter, along with the Weaselette ambled up, as Draco was standing up to leave, "Where is Hermione off to in a hurry? Ginny asked.

Potter laughed, "Ah, come, love, that's a silly question. You and I know exactly where Hermione is off to."

Making a disgruntled face at the couple, Draco growled, "Well, enlightened me please!"

Potter grinned, "The library."

"Because that's what Hermione does. When in doubt, go to the library!" Ginny said, repeating something Ron had said many years early when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, and the trio was searching for answers.

"What bloody reason could she have to go to the library on the first day of term?" Draco asked as three of them started walking towards the library.

"Two words: Marriage law."

Draco glanced at Potter, "What are you babbling about?"

"She's researching to figure out if the law is legal. Can the Ministry force us all to marry?"

"Of course she is. Why did I think of that?" Draco muttered.

Ginny grinned cheekily at him and quipped, "Because you aren't the brightest witch of our age!"

"Shut it, Weaselette. Speaking of weasels, where is your brother?"

She shrugged, "He's sulking."

Arriving at the library, the group found Hermione moving through the shelves with a pile of books floating behind her. "Ah, you guys came to help!" she said as she smiled brightly at them.

Several hours later, everyone was disgruntled and frustrated, and Hermione was the only one still perusing books. "It's legal." She said quietly, "there is nothing we can do. This isn't the first time the ministry has passed a marriage law."

"What?" Potter yelped in surprise, "Umm, I don't remember Professor Binns ever mentioning a marriage law."

"That's because he didn't!" Hermione hissed, "If he had, I wouldn't have wasted our morning here in the library looking to see if it was legal."

Ginny patted Hermione's hand, "You didn't waste our morning. You were trying to find a way out of this fiasco that the ministry has created."

She shrugged off Ginny's hand and rounded on Draco, "You could have said something!"

"Huh?" he asked, looking at her puzzled.

"Your bloody, oh I don't know four-times great-grandfather Lucias Malfoy the First was the main supporter of the law." She snapped as she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the library.

Draco stared at her in disbelief, "Does she honestly think I knew?"

Ginny laughed, "Nah, I don't think she believes you did. I think she is just angry with the fact that because of your ancestor, she can't make the case that the law is illegal. Give her some time to cool down."

"Potter, Weaselette, I have a question for you. Have you noticed that every time Hermione's parents come up that she gets invasive? She makes a non-committable answer and changes the subject?"

Harry gave Draco a puzzle looked causing him to sigh. Of course, Potter wouldn't notice. However, Ginny nodded, "Yeah, I noticed on the train, I figured maybe things didn't go so well when she went to return her parent's memories. I mean, I know my mum and dad would be furious if I did what Hermione did."

"You think that is all it is?"

"I can't think of what else it would be. Give her time; I am sure she is just processing it all."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the latest installment! Any guesses as to what Hermione's hiding? Review please 😊


End file.
